1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside rearview mirror installed in vehicle. The rearview mirror is movable to eliminate the blind spot and, particularly, structural improvement in such outside rearview mirrors enables interior control for positions of the rearview mirrors using an interior control switch mounted within the interior of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable outside rearview mirrors to eliminate the blind spot are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,232 discloses a break-away pivot system for outside rearview mirrors. A movable outside rearview mirror having the above-mentioned system can be opened or closed by external force. However, since the moving part of this rearview mirror is always opened, a driver of a vehicle equipped with such a rearview mirror encounters difficulty in driving the vehicle on a narrow street or to park on the narrow street. Furthermore, when the driver carelessly drives the vehicle while carelessly parks on such a narrow street, the careless driver may cause a scar on his vehicle body as well as on other vehicle bodies.
In order to overcome those problems, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/997,929, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,192, based on the Korean Patent Appln. No. 91-25105 discloses an improved movable outside rearview mirror. This rearview mirror consists of a fixed part and a folding part. A reversible motor is mounted in the interior of the rearview mirror. The rotating force of the reversible motor causes a plate coil spring mounted on a gear to be extended or compressed and causes the folding part fixed to the end of the plate spring to be opened or closed within a predetermined angle.
However, since the folding part is rotated by the biasing force of the plate coil spring, the power transmission for the rotational force of the motor to the folding part is not reliable. Therefore, the above-mentioned outside rearview mirror may have an operational difficulty and reduced durability. In the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/997,929, the outside rearview mirror should be attached to the drive means. The result of such combination is structurally very complicated, so that this rearview mirror is difficult to make and the total cost is increased. Furthermore, the plate coil spring of the above rearview mirror may be inadvertently compressed even when the motor stops, and the folding part may be undesirably moved.